To evaluate strategies that test the safety and effectiveness of therapeutic approaches/regimens to reduce the probability of the emergence of antibiotic drug resistance by minimizing unnecessary drug exposure. Specific aims include clinical trials for gram negative infections (urinary tract infections) in pediatric populations, designed to reduce antibiotic drug resistance.